Orange Judge
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: James podía tener muchos defectos, pero el abandonar a los suyos, no era uno de ellos. Ya va siendo hora de que alguien ajeno le haga ver lo evidente: Louis quizá tenga un problema, pero él no lo ocasionó. [Colección "TG canon de Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _personajes del colectivo LGTB. Mención de detalles relacionados con los fics "A su ritmo", "Cumpliendo con el deber" y "Cuando todo pasó"._

 _Este One participa en el Reto #27, "Los colores del arcoíris" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Color sorteado:**_ _Naranja (Salud)._

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _para_ Angelito Bloodsherry _(Noe–chan), porque mi versión de James Sirius no estaría en este fic de no haberlo nombrado ella. Espero que lo disfrutes._

* * *

 **Orange Judge.**

El día estaba yendo demasiado lento para James.

Siendo sincero, le parecía un poco raro. En un lugar como el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, siempre había movimiento, solo que en lo personal, no le habían asignado demasiadas tareas. Quizá sus jefes querían darle un momento de paz, tras el lío monumental que fueron sus últimas dos semanas en servicio.

—¡Potter!

James suspiró. Debió apartar de su mente el deseo de algo de acción.

—¿Dígame, señor Boot?

—Hay alguien esperándote en la quinta planta.

James arqueó una ceja, extrañado. No esperaba a nadie ese día, ni siquiera a Caleb, que tendría el siguiente turno, cuando él ya se hubiera marchado. Encogiéndose de hombros, asintió.

—Gracias por avisarme, señor. ¿Sabe quién es?

—Es uno de tus primos. El que venía a visitar al que tuvimos aquí.

Eso era tan vago como un pensamiento de trol, pensó James, pero nunca se lo diría al sanador Boot, tan agradable en lo personal como estricto en lo profesional. Se despidió de él con un gesto, abandonando la sala de descanso del personal, para ir directamente a las escaleras.

En cuanto vio pelo rubio rojizo y una holgada sudadera grisácea, supo de quién se trataba.

—¡Louis!

El recién nombrado, como estaba sentado dando la espalda a la entrada de la cafetería, se giró al oír la exclamación. Esbozó una sincera sonrisa, pero James se preocupó al verlo más pálido de lo usual y con unas ojeras que delataban el no haber dormido mucho últimamente.

—¿Qué tal te va, James? —dijo Louis a modo de saludo, señalando la silla delante de él.

—Ahora mismo, están las cosas más calmadas. ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Nick?

—Sí, Sun Mei me envió una lechuza. Lo vi un poco débil, pero no lo habrían enviado a casa si no estuviera bien, ¿verdad?

—Aquí ya no quedaba nada qué hacer. Le recetaron un par de pociones, se las estaré enviando mañana, de hecho.

James no estaba siendo generoso con el envío de pociones ni le dedicaba un gesto preferente a Dominique. Lo habían atendido en San Mungo hacía poco, después de que llegara en extrañas circunstancias (que derivaron en una investigación ministerial de la cual sabía más bien poco) y deseaba contribuir en lo que pudiera a que recuperara su buena salud, sobre todo porque el pobre apenas había podido disfrutar de su vida de recién casado.

—Oye, si ya sabías que Nick no está aquí, ¿a qué debo el honor de verte la cara? Creí que te irías a… ¿California?

Louis asintió, pero se quedó en silencio por un rato, dedicándose a la taza de té que tenía delante. James, que lo conocía desde siempre, supuso que algo lo preocupaba y esperaba poder ayudarlo, ya que se había tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlo.

—Estaba por marcharme cuando decidí mejor acompañarla —indicó Louis.

—¿A quién?

—James, voy a creer que confundiste una poción del olvido con un whiskey de fuego.

—¡No seas ridículo! Para empezar, la poción del olvido…

—Calla, era broma, sabihondo de las pociones. Sí sabes que sigo con Hazel, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah, sí!

James fingió que había estado bromeando, pero por la mirada que le echó Louis, sospechó que no lo convenció en absoluto. La verdad, James era poco dado a pensar en la chica con la que ahora salía su primo, debido a que era amiga de Albus y últimamente, pensar en su hermano le generaba un horrible dolor de cabeza, aunque ya no estaban tan distanciados como antes.

—Entonces, ¿por ella no te has ido? —Decidió preguntar.

—Hazel no se sentía bien últimamente, así que le advertí que de no venir, la traería yo.

—Nunca creí que fuera a verte tan estricto como Nick.

Ante eso, Louis fingió una mueca de fastidio, lo cual hizo reír a James. Bien sabía cómo Louis admiraba a su hermano mayor, aunque no siempre se lo demostrara.

—Le avisé que la esperaría aquí, mientras la revisaban. Aproveché para saludarte, pero no me sé tus horarios. Vi que estaba aquí uno de los sanadores que atendieron a Nick y pregunté por ti.

—Sí, gracias. Ahora mismo, no tengo mucho qué hacer, me estaba aburriendo.

—Nunca creí oír eso de ti.

—¡Lo sé! Espero que no sea el fin del mundo.

—Hola.

El saludo hizo que James alzara un poco la cabeza, topándose con una joven de tez ligeramente bronceada, el cabello castaño muy corto y unos ojos verdes con aire melancólico, aunque su dueña sonreía como si estuviera en las nubes. Por lo que contara una vez Rose, era posible, ya que Hazel Graham había estado enamorada de Louis por años antes de animarse a declararse.

—Hola, Graham. ¿Es cierto que este chico se perdió uno de sus viajes por ti?

—No lo digas así, suena mal —Hazel se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no hablaba en serio, y tomó asiento en una silla libre, acercándose enseguida a Louis para tomarle un brazo y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos, todo en el mismo movimiento—. ¿Quieres oír las noticias?

—Por tu expresión, supongo que son buenas.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres oírlas?

—Claro. James, esto no sale de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mis labios están sellados, pero no lo hagas literal, primo.

Louis sonrió de lado, asintió y fijó sus brillantes ojos azules en Hazel.

—Anda, dime, ¿cuáles son las noticias?

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

Mientras que Louis abría los ojos como platos, James paseaba la mirada de uno a la otra, sin acabar de creerse que la chica que tenía delante, a la que recordaba vagamente como la sabelotodo y muy responsable amiga de Rose, estuviera allí diciendo sin más que estaba embarazada.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa —reconoció Louis, primero hablando en voz neutra, antes de que poco a poco, una sonrisa comenzara a florecer en su rostro—. No sé cómo no imaginé que era eso. Si lo pienso, tenías varios de los síntomas, solo que… La investigación…

—Lo sé, te enfrascaste. No me importa. Sé cuánto querías ese trabajo en California.

En ese momento, James quiso levantarse y abrazar a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se ganara una mirada fulminante y celosa de su primo. Con lo que le costaba a Louis abrirse a la gente (y él era fiel testigo de ello), que hubiera conseguido una chica que lo quisiera de esa manera, sin echarle en cara su tendencia a desconectarse cuando se concentraba en algo que lo fascinara… No tenía palabras. Le deseaba la felicidad a Louis desde siempre, así que verlo en ese momento, estrechando a Hazel contra sí mientras murmuraba en francés, era de lo mejor para él.

—No, no, todo está en orden —aseguró Hazel, seguramente respondiendo algo que Louis había preguntado y eso subió la estima que James empezaba a tenerle, porque pocas de las personas en torno a su primo habían querido comprenderlo cuando se ponía a parlotear en francés—. Me indicó que podía viajar, pero que esperara a que acabara el primer trimestre. Ah, y que cuando viaje, no se me ocurriera aparecerme o usar trasladores. Tendrá que ser en escoba o a lo muggle. Si te vas ahora a California, te alcanzaría en un par de semanas, porque prefiero tomar un avión.

—Por mí no hay problema —aseguró Louis, asintiendo con la cabeza y dando un suave apretón a la mano de Hazel que todavía sostenía—. ¿Te ha dicho cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Sí. Le di un aproximado de la fecha de concepción, así que calcula que estoy por completar el segundo mes. Ahora lo único que me preocupa es la reacción de tu madre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con…?

—¿Es en serio? —James se atrevió a intervenir en ese momento—. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se puso tía Fleur cuando se casó Nick?

—Eso es diferente. Nick nunca hacía nada sin pensarlo unas cinco veces.

—Yo que tú, no me arriesgaría, Louis. Graham tiene razón, díselo con cuidado.

Louis se encogió de hombros, pero al dar una cabezada, James supo que lo escucharía.

Mejor así, pues Fleur Weasley enfadada era algo que nadie quería ver.

—&—

La siguiente vez que James vio a Louis, una semana después, se preocupó más por él.

James recién había terminado una ronda en Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Ir allí era fascinante, siempre que no te encontraras con los casos más severos, algunos de los cuales lograban causar daño permanente. No era muy agradable ver situaciones que no podía resolver.

Iba a la sala de personal, en la planta baja, cuando vislumbró a su primo. Ocupaba una de las horribles sillas de la sala de espera, leyendo un libro con expresión de intensa concentración. No parecía notar las miradas que le daban unas chicas que tenía delante, o tal vez sí, porque en un movimiento veloz y elegante, se colocó la capucha de su sudadera, ese día de color azul marino.

Tras consultar su reloj, James vio que le quedaba algo de tiempo, así que fue a saludar.

—Hola, Louis.

El nombrado asintió y levantó una mano, mostrando el índice. James entendió el ademán y ocupó la silla a la izquierda, cruzándose de brazos mientras les echaba una mirada de advertencia a las chicas de enfrente, acompañada de una sonrisa burlona.

—Listo —Louis cerró el libro y se giró hacia James—. Hola, ¿cómo te va?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú que haces por aquí?

Louis se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Echó un vistazo a su libro, apoyado en ese momento en su regazo, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Concerté una cita —respondió finalmente.

—¿Una cita? ¿Es para Hazel?

—No, ella tiene una hasta el próximo mes.

—Entonces, ¿es para ti? ¿Qué ocurre?

—En parte es un encargo.

James frunció el ceño. La especialidad de su primo (por mucho que tía Fleur no lo viera así) era el estudio de los hechizos en el extranjero. Poco a poco, se había ido forjando una reputación. Su último encargo, ese por el que tenía planeado ir a California, se lo había encomendado el Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales.

—Buenos días, señor Weasley.

El saludo fue hecho con voz amable y alegre, lo cual a James le sonaba de algún lado. Se inclinó en su asiento para ver a la derecha y se encontró con un hombre de cabello cano que lucía la túnica de sanador como si fuera una de gala. Se adivinaba cierto aire excéntrico en su expresión, demasiado risueña para un sanador promedio, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba genuino interés en Louis, quien se estaba poniendo de pie al tiempo que guardaba el libro en una mochila a sus pies.

—Buenos días, señor. Tengo algo de lo que me ha pedido, pero necesito comentarle otro asunto. No tomará mucho tiempo, no se preocupe.

—Descuide, hice suficiente espacio en mi agenda para usted. ¿Señor Potter? ¿Ya terminó?

—Eh… Sí, señor Pye.

A James no le convenía quedar mal con Augustus Pye. Era el líder de la Sección W, el apartado de una empresa muggle de la salud que se había aliado con los magos hacía años. James quería conseguir una plaza en esa sección, así que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

—Ah, si no recuerdo mal, está emparentado con los Weasley, ¿verdad, Potter?

—Sí, señor, por parte de mi madre.

—Son buena gente, de verdad. Señor Weasley, si gusta seguirme…

Louis asintió, de nuevo en silencio, antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro.

—James, ¿tienes tiempo de ir a cenar esta noche?

—¿A tu casa? Sí, claro. ¿Puedo llegar a las siete?

—Sí, Hazel estará allí. Nos vemos.

James le dedicó una sonrisa a su primo, pero fue apresurada y tensa.

Solo al verlo marchar, le había notado las ojeras más marcadas a Louis.

—&—

Aunque se sentía mal indagando así, James no se contuvo con la novia de su primo.

—¿Lo viste con el sanador Pye? —pronunció Hazel, tras recibirlo y servirle una taza de té.

El sitio donde vivían Louis y Hazel, cerca del Museo Británico, era bastante bonito. Se trataba de un departamento con dos grandes habitaciones a modo de sala y comedor, además de cocina, dos dormitorios y dos baños, uno principal y uno en el dormitorio principal. Se imaginó que, si bien Louis no solía cobrar demasiado por sus encargos, Hazel completaba los ingresos al ser la principal redactora y traductora de lo que Louis descubría; además, él la nombraba en todos sus encargos como su asistente y colaboradora, que no era más que la verdad.

—Bueno, por lo que sé, Encantamientos Experimentales recibió una solicitud del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores —explicó Hazel—. Querían que analizaran la posible modificación a uno de sus hechizos especializados en la memoria. El Comité no progresaba mucho con lo que tenía aquí y uno de sus miembros llamó a Louis. Siento mucho que se perdiera el viaje…

Hazel sonrió con melancolía, por lo cual James se quiso dar de topes contra la pared. No había sido su intención ponerla así.

—Sabes que si Louis se quedó, fue porque quiso, ¿verdad, Graham?

—Sí, lo sé. Él es así. Por eso no quiero que se pierda de las cosas que le gustan. Tengo la sensación de que a veces, hace más por los demás que por sí mismo.

James asintió. Él también había tenido esa sensación, más de una vez. Hacía poco, cayó en la cuenta de que cierto evento de sus días de colegio, si lo pensaba con cuidado, podría explicar por qué su primo, de la noche a la mañana, se hizo tan aficionado a vestirse de manera tan informal y que lo hacía fundirse con la multitud, cuando normalmente, bastaba con mostrar su cara para que lo notaran. Si él tenía razón, Louis llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose de determinada manera por culpa suya y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo.

—Sé que no está disgustado —indicó Hazel, sonriendo apenas mientras apoyaba una mano en su abdomen—. No ha dejado que me esfuerce con nada desde que volvimos del hospital. ¿Sabías que ya está buscando nombres? Está tan entusiasmado… Es como cuando está trabajando, pero se ve mucho más contento.

—Me alegra mucho. Siendo sincero, pensaba que Louis era de ese tipo, de los que son buenos con los hijos desde que los están esperando. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Bien, de verdad. ¡Ah! ¿Sabías que Louis me ha pedido que te llame si necesito algo?

—Y tiene razón. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

—Gracias, James.

Justo entonces Louis se apareció a unos pasos de ellos, con la capucha puesta y las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Era como un muggle universitario especialmente taciturno.

—¡Hola, _Luis_! —Exclamó Hazel, empleando un tono juguetón cuando pronunció el nombre de su novio como se hacía en español—. ¿Te ha ido bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. Podré tener todo listo para el mes que viene. Mientras tanto, ¿le has dicho a James?

—Todavía no. Esperé a que llegaras. Sé que quieres decirlo tú.

—¿Qué cosa?

—James, Hazel y yo hemos pensado en casarnos, ¿quieres ser nuestro testigo?

Por un segundo que le pareció alargarse a diez, James no supo qué decir.

—¿Testigo? ¿Padrino no? —logró preguntar finalmente.

—No, testigo. Solo iremos al Registro Civil Mágico a firmar las actas.

—¡Louis, tía Fleur va a matarte! —dejó escapar James, aguantándose la risa.

—No me preocupa tanto como lo que me haría si se entera que tendremos un bebé sin habernos casado —Louis se encogió de hombros, rodeando los hombros de Hazel con un brazo—. Pensábamos casarnos en algún momento, lo admito, pero Hazel necesita tranquilidad y solo la tendrá si mi madre no está enojada demasiado tiempo.

—Solo a ti se te pudo ocurrir semejante arreglo, ¡por Merlín, Louis! Sí, quiero ser testigo. ¿Debo llevar algo? ¿Ya tienen la fecha exacta?

—No necesitas llevar nada. En cuanto nos asignen fecha, te avisaré. El sanador Pye dice que probablemente, los profesores no pongan trabas en darte un permiso, en caso de que la boda sea en un día de escuela.

—Espera, ¿a eso fuiste a San Mungo? ¿A pedirle consejos al señor Pye?

—No, fue por otro asunto. ¿Por qué no cenamos y al terminar, te lo explico?

—Sí, claro.

Acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Louis, James no se extrañó de oírlo tan serio. A veces sonaba así cuando se ponía nervioso, quizá por querer darse ánimos al no mostrarse vulnerable. Se reprendió mentalmente por tratar de analizar a su primo. Le diría a Caleb que ya no le prestara esos libros de psicología muggle.

—&—

—El señor Pye está involucrado en mi último encargo —comenzó Louis cuando, después de cenar, estaban degustando algo de té en la sala—. Es curioso cómo funciona la cadena, pero la Sección W fue quien le pidió a los desmemorizadores que buscaran alternativas mágicas para la modificación de la memoria. Lo demás ya lo sabes. El señor Pye me pidió que fuera discreto, porque no todo el mundo está contento con la Sección W.

—Sí, algo he oído.

—Después de darme algunos detalles para el encargo, abordamos el tema principal de mi cita. James, he estado yendo con él desde hace un tiempo, por lo del colegio. ¿Sabías que tiene estudios muggles en psicología y psiquiatría?

—¿Lo de…? ¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que lo sabes, pero eres demasiado amable como para recordármelo. Pero yo no olvido y quiero que sepas que no es culpa tuya.

James agitó la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Si no fuera por mí… —comenzó.

—Si no fuera por ti, lo habría descubierto de otra manera —aseguró Louis, con semblante un poco triste, que hacía destacar las sombras bajo sus ojos—. El señor Pye opina que, de no haber sabido tu reacción, el daño pudo ser mayor. Hemos… He hecho muchos progresos —Louis se volvió hacia Hazel, a su derecha, a quien le tomó la mano—. Le pregunté si no le molestaría que te lo comentara y dijo que era mi decisión. Le advertí que, de hacerlo, seguramente querrías hablar con él y le di autorización para que contestara tus preguntas.

—Louis, sabes que eso no es muy común, ¿verdad?

El nombrado se encogió de hombros y cuando sonrió, James pudo creerle.

Louis realmente estaba mejorando.

—&—

—Señor Pye, ¿tiene un momento?

James había buscado como desquiciado la oportunidad de sentarse a charlar con el sanador Pye, pero entre sus turnos en el hospital y las clases a las que todavía asistía, no había podido. Al final, un día que iba a la cafetería para el almuerzo, se topó con el señor Pye en la escalera, por delante de él, así que se apresuró a abordarlo.

—Sí, claro, señor Potter. ¿Es por su solicitud a la Sección W?

—Eso… No, en realidad no.

—Ah, entonces creo que sé qué es. ¿Va a almorzar?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces compartamos una mesa.

Para suerte de ambos, la cafetería estaba bastante llena, así que apenas los miraron cuando eligieron una mesa en un rincón, turnándose para ir a la barra a pedir sus respectivos alimentos. Solo hasta que apareció la comida delante de sus ojos, James se atrevió a a hablar.

—Señor, sobre mi primo Louis…

—Es muy poco convencional, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, señor. Normalmente no lo haría, pero siento bastante curiosidad, sobre todo porque de verdad parece estar mejor que antes. ¿Es verdad que lo ayudó con…? ¿Terapia, se llama?

—Sí, terapia. Admito que nadie me había consultado antes por ese tema. La mayoría de los magos no es dada a querer ventilar sus problemas emocionales con extraños, no si hay que pagar por ello. El señor Weasley comentó que si ese era un trabajo legal y decente, no tenía inconveniente en pagar por él. Dijo sentirse un tanto cohibido de hablar con ustedes, sus primos y hermanos.

—Lo sé, pero… Nosotros, tal vez…

—El señor Weasley está consciente de que toda su familia lo quiere y lo aprecia. Nunca ha dudado de eso. Por lo que hemos discutido, el problema radica en que teme decepcionar la buena imagen que tienen de él, pero le he dejado en claro que debe observar detenidamente a su alrededor y preguntarse si esa preocupación tiene fundamento. En eso trabajamos ahora, de hecho.

—Y él, ¿le ha contado…? Es que tuvimos un problema en el colegio, ¿sabe? Sobre…

—Ah, lo de la chica. Sí, me lo ha contado. Desde su punto de vista, la única culpable es ella. Le tomó mucho comprender que esas palabras eran solo una opinión, no la verdad absoluta. Créame, señor Potter, usted ayudó a eso.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? En ese entonces…

—En ese entonces, hizo lo que debía. El señor Weasley asegura que, al acordarse de su reacción, podía seguir adelante.

James se quedó anonadado, con un nudo de emoción formándose en su garganta.

Louis siempre fue un joven de gran intelecto y carácter agradable, pero no solía encajar fácilmente en lo que otros consideraban "normal". No solía importarle, puesto que su familia era afectuosa y tenía por mejores amigos a James y Fred, que lo conocían de toda la vida y lo querían tal como era. No necesitaba más.

El problema vino cuando Louis empezó a interesarse en las chicas, pues abordó el tema como hacía con todo lo demás que llamaba su atención: de manera metódica, intensa y muy detallada. Las primeras chicas con las que salió, al principio, se sintieron halagadas de que el apuesto Louis Weasley les pidiera citas, pero acabaron cortándolo porque el muchacho, al empezar a sentirse en confianza, comenzaba a demostrar una parte de su personalidad que no les gustaba, ya fuera su fascinación por los hechizos o su costumbre de hablar con muy pocos filtros, diciendo casi siempre la verdad tal cual, sin adornos ni rodeos. Louis no era tonto, presintió pronto que no estaba conduciéndose como se esperaba, pero fue el oír una conversación entre James y una de aquellas chicas, cuando Louis comenzó a pensar que no era bueno tal como era.

—Si le quitaran esa cara bonita, ¿qué le quedaría? No serviría para nada. Tu primo es un muñeco de porcelana, James. Tiene la cabeza y el corazón relleno de cosas inútiles.

Por primera y única vez, James dejó que la ira lo invadiera y le lanzó un embrujo a la chica que ésta, consternada, tuvo que sufrir una semana entera, el mismo tiempo que James pasó castigado.

Dejando atrás ese amargo recuerdo, James se fijó en el señor Pye, en que parecía complacido por alguna razón. No se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a meter la pata, pero fue el otro quien decidió hablar, en voz baja y firme.

—Acepté tratar al señor Weasley porque me recuerda a alguien, ¿sabe? Era un muchacho un poco menor que su primo cuando lo conocí. Para entonces, había hecho muchas tonterías, pero decía que no tenía las agallas de suicidarse para acabar con todo. Sus palabras, no las mías. Lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo y darle los mejores consejos que podía. Aseguró que yo tenía madera para curar a las personas, cuando en casa ni se les pasaba por la cabeza tal posibilidad, no desde qu empecé a ir a Hogwarts. Y tenía razón. Estudié como nunca, he llegado hasta aquí y en el camino, ayudé a aquel muchacho. Me da gusto poder ayudar a otro.

—Yo soy el que le está agradecido, señor. Nunca pensé… Espero no sonar muy grosero, pero no le tenía mucha fe a esos métodos muggles.

—Si no los conoces, es normal que te resulten una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando esté en la Sección W, podría optar a un semestre de Psicología y Psiquiatría, si le parece bien.

—Primero tendré que averiguar los resultados de la evaluación, ¿sabe?

El señor Pye asintió, en apariencia divertido con algo, antes de hurgar en un bolsillo y extenderle a James un viejo reloj de bolsillo, dorado y en la tapa mostraba un grabado espléndido de seres humanoides yendo a donde acaba el arcoíris.

—¿Quiere conocer al muchacho que ayudé hace años?

—¡Sí, claro!

James aceptó el reloj, lo abrió y vio que era muggle y muy bonito, con estrellas en las puntas de las manecillas y con unas ruedecillas en la carátula que, por lo que pudo observar, marcaban los días de la semana y la hora en dos ciudades distintas a Londres. En el interior de la tapa, protegida por un cristal, se encontraba una foto que al principio James no entendió del todo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Por Merlín, señor Pye! —Dejó escapar, ahogando un poco su voz cuando le devolvió el reloj—. ¡Tiene usted un marido!

El sanador se encogió de hombros, dedicándole otra sonrisa a James, una ligeramente pícara.

—Yo le advertí que no tenía necesidad de usar el velo, pero se veía tan ridículo que me hizo reír y lo dejé. Hace ya unos años de eso y muchos más desde que está perfectamente bien, emocionalmente hablando. Espero que algún día, su primo esté igual o mejor, más con esa bonita novia que tiene y el bebé en camino.

James asintió, riendo por lo bajo.

Si Louis conseguía finalmente dejar atrás sus complejos, James era capaz de buscar al marido del señor Pye y felicitarlo por el hombre que tenía.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi última participación del reto del arcoíris. Si llegaron hasta la presente nota, ¡felicitaciones, son mis ídolos! (Reparte abrazos por doquier)._

 _Verán, yo quería otro color porque sentía que le quedaba a Louis. Mi versión de Louis es adorable, aunque algo torturado, como pudieron leer, así que quería dedicarle un fic en este reto, aunque desde un punto de vista algo diferente (su problema era otro al empezar a planificar la historia). Sin embargo, el azar no me sonrió y cuando me tocó el naranja, lo primero que pensé fue "un sanador, aquí tiene que salir un sanador". Mi primera opción fue Augustus Pye, de quien he escrito antes una versión muy similar a la de este fic, pero el escribir a Louis para este reto seguía rondándome en la cabeza, así que entre eso, que alguien recordara a mi James Sirius sanador (gracias, Noe-chan) y que de verdad mi Louis tenía ciertos problemas, salió lo que recién han leído. Si resulta algo confuso, pueden preguntar lo que quieran y me disculpo de antemano por ello. Faltan poco menos de diez minutos para que acabe el plazo y no estoy muy consciente de lo que estoy poniendo. Espero, sin embargo, que se entretuvieran agradablemente con este fic y que no quieran mandarme al demonio._

 _Cuídense mucho y suerte en el reto para todos (en especial para mí)._


End file.
